U.S. patent application Ser. No. 100,786, entitled "Blister Package," and filed Sept. 25, 1987, discloses a double-coated pressure-sensitive adhesive tape which can be used to assemble a blister package. More particularly, strips of the tape can be used to seal a plastic blister to a backing card. The tape is positioned between the card and the flanges of the blister and the blister and card are pressed together, to form an adhesive bond between the blister and card. The blister and card can thus be assembled together without using conventional heat-sealing, stapling or adhesive welding methods.
Various devices are available to assist and/or automate assembly by the above-mentioned conventional methods. Heretofore, however, there has not been available a blister package assembly device for use in assembling a card and blister using a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape such as that disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 100,786. Accordingly, there is an obvious need for such a device. In particular, such a device would facilitate the commercialization of the above-described pressure sealed blister package technology by simplifying and automating the steps required to assemble blister packages of this type.